


no fake persona

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [244]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, SU - Freeform, kevamie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: With Jamie, Kevin felt safe enough to be himself.





	no fake persona

“So, um…” Kevin began, nervously scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was a bit too shy to fully look into Jamie’s eyes. The two men were currently walking out of the theatre after a date, and Kevin hoped he had made a good first impression, because he had already gotten very found if Jamie, and hoped for a second date with him. He was almost too good to be true, with his smile, personality and all quirks. He had truly fallen for him during this short period of time. He was nothing like the guys or girls he usually fell for, but that made it more… special. With Jamie, he felt like he could be himself, and didn’t need to keep up that fake act of being a “cool guy” because he was afraid he would be disliked otherwise, the fake persona that had been built after years of self doubt and a need to feel seen and loved. The fake persona that actually made people hate him instead. It wasn’t needed with him. Jamie seemed to love him the way he was, every part of him. He had never felt this in love before, and he truly felt loved back. “Did you like the movie?”

They had watched a newly released romantic comedy, and it had been pretty good. Kevin was more of a horror movie guy, but the moment he found out Jamie liked romcoms, he had asked him out to watch one, and it was way more enjoyable than he had thought.

Jamie nodded, and gave him a smile as he took his hand in his own, and Kevin felt his cheeks flush red. He looked right into Kevin’s eyes.

“Yes, I loved it, and I really like you too. I really hope I can get a second date with you Kevin, I really felt a connection, but only if you want to.” he said.

Kevin was busy with looking into his eyes, never wanted to let go. Jamie was so handsome, so magical, and so nice to be around, so perfect. Kevin knew he was the man for him.

But as he was focused on his pretty, glittering eyes, he didn’t know what to answer. So instead of giving a proper answer, he gave Jamie a statement.

“Your eyes are so beautiful. I could get lost in them.”

That caused the other man to blush, and he took a step closer.

“Can I… kiss you?”

“Please.”


End file.
